To Reap What You Sow
'''To Reap What You Sow' is a mission in Far Cry 4. This is the final order from the Golden Path leader, side of the whom Ajay has chosen beforehand, before the final attack on Pagan's Royal Fortress. In this mission, as tensions between the two Golden Path leaders come to an ultimatum, and as the final push is drawing ever closer, Ajay has to kill the opposite leader, Amita or Sabal, in regard to the one he chose in the last Balance of Power mission (Cease and Desist and subsequent Take Cover for Sabal, Culture Wars and subsequent The Valley of Death for Amita). In the end, Ajay can kill or let them go, but in any case, they cease to be a threat, and in case they live, pretend to leave Kyrat. On both occasions, when Ajay is on his way to confront the other Golden Path leader, Pagan calls in and voices over how choices are difficult and have consequences. He goes on how it was a tough call to make to pick Ajay over Yuma, and how he reacted when Ajay literally jumped into the opportunity to kill her. However, Pagan states that crossing Yuma off was the right call, and that Ajay will see why later. Sabal If Sabal is leading the Golden Path, he will be found inside a jeep at coordinates X: 679.3, Y: 641.3. Upon arriving, Sabal tells Ajay that he is not welcome inside the jeep now, but that he has one last job before the final push: Amita has to be crossed off. As a Golden Path rebel takes the front seat, Sabal tells Ajay that Amita is "just another Pagan" and that he needs to do the deed. At coordinates X: 617.7, Y: 675.1, Sabal calls in and tells Ajay that Amita will try her best to convince him to let her go, but that he can'tbelieve a word of her mouth, as she is "a godless heretic with no respect for her own heritage, her own history", that the future of Kyrat rides on this decision, and that this is what Mohan would have wanted. At the site, there will be five of Amita's followers that Ajay must dispatch, in any way, before confronting her. As Ajay walks into the cabin, he sees Amita typing some documents on a typewriter, her purpose of doing so unknown. Amita feels surprised that Sabal sent Ajay to kill her, further by how Ajay follows his orders along like one of his puppets. Ajay frustratingly replies that no one else pulls the trigger around there. Amita goes on to say that Sabal is hiding behind his blind faith and tradition, and that she believed in Ajay when he told her about Ishwari's dying wish. After mocking Ajay that he is the son of Mohan Ghale and will be sole savior of Kyrat, Amita tells him to follow his orders and pull the trigger, assuring that it's the will of Kyra. *If Ajay decides to shoot Amita, she picks up the folder before slumping on the chair and succumbing to the wound. Sabal's sole opposition is now gone. *If Ajay decides to spare Amita, she picks up the folder and walks away in anger, telling Ajay that while he is sparing her, he is killing Kyrat. On both occasions, Ajay calls Sabal and tells him it's done. Sabal tells him that the gods will judge Amita for her actions, and that he now has a dictator to kill and a war to end. The penultimate mission, Ashes to Ashes, is unlocked. Amita If Amita is leading the Golden Path, she will be found at the site at coordinates X: 617.7, Y:675.1 (where Sabal sends Ajay if he is siding with him). Upon arriving, Ajay asks Amita about where everyone has gone, and she tells him that everyone is at the Kalesh, getting ready for the final push. Amita then tells Ajay that Sabal is splitting the Golden Path, and that they cannot afford to let him live. As Ajay walks off, knowing what he must do, Amita tells him to be careful and that she needs him, as well as the Golden Path. On the road to coordinates X: 705.5 Y: 713.5, Amita calls Ajay and tells him that she did not make this decision lightly, as Sabal will never give up on his beliefs and he will surely cause a second civil war if he is allowed to live. Amita ends the conversation by telling Ajay that when the time comes to pull the trigger, she trusts he will make the right decision. Sabal is inside a shack at said coordinates, alone and unprotected. As Ajay walks in, Sabal is lighting some candles and likely praying. Sabal asks Ajay about what he thinks he's doing, about how he is throwing shit on everything Mohan built, and that how everything that meant something is now irrelevant thanks to him. Sabal goes on to say how he is felling betrayed for Ajay handing over Kyrat to Amita, and even goes to the point to ask him if this is the type of country that Ishwari wanted her ashes to be scattered in. Sabal then asks Ajay about how it's going to be. *If Ajay decides to shoot Sabal, he shoots him in the head, killing him instantly. Amita's sole opposition is now gone. *If Ajay decides to spare Sabal, he tells him to go. Sabal picks up a Kukri on the floor but quickly drops it, before walking away and telling Ajay that he's gone. On both occasions, Ajay calls Amita and tells her it's done. Amita is saddened on how it had to end for Sabal and feels sorry for Ajay, but that it doesn't make his death any easier. Amita then tells Ajay that there will be time to deal with the problem later, and right now, they have a country to save. The penultimate mission, Ashes to Ashes, is unlocked. Trivia * The soundtrack of this mission was not included in Original Game Soundtrack CD from Cliff Martinez, for unknown reasons. Reference * To Reap What You Sow * Choose Your Golden Path Category:Far Cry 4 Story Missions Category:Far Cry 4 Missions